In recent years, various devices have been developed which allow users to enjoy popular sports games, such as baseball, soccer, basketball and golf, in rooms or in specific places through simulation in the form of interactive sports games.
Particularly, in recent years, a so-called screen golf system has been developed in which, when a user swings a golf club to hit a golf ball placed on a hitting mat, a sensing device senses the hit golf ball to extract physical information on the moving golf ball so that the trajectory of the golf ball can be simulated on a virtual golf course, thereby allowing the user to enjoy golf in virtual reality.
In order to simulate sports using balls, such as golf balls, in such interactive sports games, much research has been conducted into various sensing systems for accurately sensing physical information on a moving ball, i.e. movement of a ball.
For example, various sensing devices, such as a sensing device using an infrared sensor, a sensing device using a laser sensor, a sensing device using an acoustic sensor and a sensing device using a camera sensor, have come onto the market.
The infrared sensor has an advantage in that sensing processing time is short, and therefore, simulation is rapidly carried out. However, the infrared sensor has a problem in that sensing accuracy is low. On the other hand, the camera sensor has an advantage in that sensing accuracy is improved. However, the camera sensor has a problem in that sensing processing time is long, and therefore, a simulation image of the trajectory of a golf ball is realized a predetermined time after a user hits the golf ball, whereby reality of virtual golf is greatly reduced and thus user interest is greatly lowered.